The life she thought was ruined
by albertweskerlover
Summary: This is my first story on FanFiction so bear with me
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

_**Chapter 1: First Encounter**_

Los Angeles  
1991

After a rather long and boring day at St. Parton's High School **(A/N:The students are mainly upperclass snobs)**  
15 year old Katrina Lydia Redfield went straight to her part time job at her aunt Julia's cafe didn't really know anyone in Los Angeles since she had only recently moved there, so she was still adjusting to the move nd head quite settled in move had been her mother Callie's idea so Katrina could spend alot more time with her aunt Julia instead of only seeing her every now and again.

Julia was Callie's older sister she was really nice to her nieces and nephew, compared to her husband Dean who was a right miserable sod for some bizarre reason.  
Dean's son Matt worked at the cafe when he was in town on his holidays from University, which Julia was grateful about since the cafe often struggled because of staff not turning up when they were supposed to.

As soon as Katrina arrived at the Cafe she went straight to the locker room out back to get changed, whilst she was getting changed Katrina overheard the other waitresses at the cafe talking when they were supposed to be working. "Oh my god." one said. "I wonder if he is a model?" another said. "More like an actor." the third said. Katrina sighed heavily 'Typical fan girls.' she thought. It happened everytime a remotely handsome guy came into the cafe, the other waitresses stopped what they were doing to oogle the guy. Much to Julia's annoyance.

Once she was changed Katrina shut her locker door and then left the locker room to start her shift, there was only her aunt Julia out the front and boy did she look beyond pissed off. "Hey Aunt Julia." Katrina said as she patted her aunt on the shoulder, Julia turned around and smiled when she saw Katrina. "Hello honey, Do you by any chance know where the others are?" Julia asked. "Out back." Katrina replied.

"Right." Julia stated as she turned and started to head towards the locker room, then she topped and turned back around to Katrina. "Before I forget, Kat. There's a gentleman at table 6 who needs to be served." Julia explained as she looked at her niece who was almost the double of her mother, but had a few of her dad's features. "I hope you don't mind dealing with that, while I am having a word with the other girls?" Julia then asked. Katrina just shook her head. "It'll be fine, aunt." Katrina stated.

Julia smiled "Atta girl, I won't be long." then she went out the back to speak to the other waitresses, while Katrina started to get to work serving the customers who were in the cafe at the time. Katrina decided to start with the gentleman at table 6 Julia had mentioned.

**(A/N: I'm sorry I didn't continue yesterday my dad wanted to be on the computer)**

**(A/N: Anyway moving on)**

Katrina walked over to table 6 and she froze all of a sudden which had never happened before, Katrina couldn't understand what caused her to freeze up like that. It had never happened before ever, she took a quick look at the gentleman to say he was gorgeous was just about right. He had gelled back blonde hair, Katrina couldn't see his eyes due to the black shades which were covering them. Katrina could tell just by looking at him he took really good care of himself since he was immaculately dressed.

Her heart was pounding against her chest as she unknowingly begun to stare at the gentleman, of course she quickly snapped out of it and returned to what she was doing. "Um...excuse me, sir." Katrina whispered.

The gentleman must of heard her somehow since he turned his attention to her instead of the paper he had with him. "Can I help you, miss?" The gentleman asked with quite a broad upperclass voice. "A-are you ready to order, sir?" Katrina nervousily asked. The gentleman just smiled a little. Then he thought for a moment. "I will have a salad and a cup of coffee. If it's no trouble, miss." He said as Katrina smiled while she wrote down his order.

"It's no trouble at all, sir. Would you like milk and sugar in your coffee?" Katrina asked. "One sugar, no milk." He replied. Katrina nodded. "I'll be right back, sir." Katrina said then she excused herself and went straight to the kitchen and told Matt the gentleman's order. Matt just laughed when she told him the order. "What is the guy? Is he a rabbit or something." He asked while Katrina was making the gentleman's coffee.

Katrina shook her head. "No, I think he actually takes good care of himself by eating right." She replied while glaring at Matt, who just continued calling the gentleman a friggin' rabbit which resulted in him getting a slap off Katrina. Whilst she kept an eye on the other customers at the same time waiting on the gentleman's salad. The other waitresses had finally got back to work after they had got an ear bashing from Julia.

"Order up!" Matt called from the kitchen, Katrina quickly grabbed the tray with the gentleman's order on. Before she walked back over to table 6 where the gentleman was, he was sat reading the paper again. Katrina felt bad about having to disturb the gentleman again, but she had to so Katrina tried her best to remain calm. "Sorry to disturb you, sir." She said. While her heart was going a mile a minute, the gentleman looked at her then she smiled politely. "Hope you enjoy." She stated as she carefully placed his cup of coffee and salad on the table.

The gentleman smiled, "Looks good." he stated as he put the paper away. "If you need anything just call." Katrina said as she then excused herself in order to leave the gentleman in peace. Then she put the tray she used in the kitchen and Matt's helper in the kitchen, a lad by the name of Dante Lee Rose washed the tray and dried it ready for the next order.

While Katrina went to the next table which needed serving, she sighed as she walked towards a table where 4 fully grown men were. They looked like the type of men that would cause trouble. She stopped at their table and her order pad as well as her pen from her apron pocket. "What can I get you, gentlemen?" Katrina asked as she waited for the men to say their orders.

One man who had brunette hair and looked like a gangster smirked at her, "Well hello there, little lady. Aren't you a beuaty." He said as he looked her up and down with his rather perverted eyes. Katrina groaned not liking it at all. "Your orders, sir?" She asked. The man chuckled. "A hard catch, eh? Well I'll have a cup of black coffee and a bacon sandwich, sweetheart." He said as he licked his lips not as the food he wanted but at Katrina, Katrina just ignored and wrote down his order.

"What about the others?" She asked. "Black coffee and a ham sandwich, hot stuff." A man with black hair and a pierced eyebrow said. "Coffee with milk and a sausage sandwich, pretty lady." A red haired man with a skull tattoo on his arm said. "Coffee with milk and sugar as well as a bacon and egg sandwich, sexy." A blonde man with huge muscles said**(A/N: Steriods lol)**.

Katrina really didn't like how they talked to her with the names they called her, she wanted to get away from them. So she quickly wrote down what they wanted and hurriedly turned away. Before she headed to the kitchen to tell Matt their orders, she shuddered just thinking about the men. The men sat watching as Katrina walked away, "Damn." the red haired man groaned watching Katrina as she walked. Then they sat discussing what they wanted to do Katrina, they laughed while they were talking amongst themselves. What they didn't know was Katrina was underage given she was 15 at the moment.

The other customers begun to feel uncomfortable with the men being in the cafe, the waitresses tried to get them to keep it down. While the other waitresses couldn't understand what was so special about Katrina, since she was a lot younger than the rest of them, Katrina was in the kitchen waiting for the orders to be done. That and she figured that she was safer in the kitchen instead of out front of the cafe.

At least she had time to rest just until the men's orders were done, the other waitresses were actually working while Katrina was waiting for the men' orders. Unfortunately for her the orders were done faster than she had hoped for, she had to take the orders back to the table which she wasn't looking forward to but she had to. So she grabbed the tray and walked back over to the table, where she carefully set the tray down.

But as soon as they tray was on the table, one of the men put a hand on her ass. Which caused Katrina to gasp in shock and back away from the man who was smirking at her. "Nice ass there, sweetheart. Maybe you can let me finger it later on." He stated as Katrina noticed it was the first of the men she had served on the table, Katrina blushed badly she was shocked at what he had just said. Katrina glared at him for the comment.

"No, thank you!" Katrina replied as she turned around only to be grabbed by two hands, and was pulled backwards then she landed on one of the men's knees. "Get off me!" She ordered not liking how it was going. "Why should we? You're gorgeous and definitely my type oof woman. Let's get out of here and have some fun at my place." One of the men siad. Whilst Katrina was getting really uncomfortable being sat on the man's knees.

"Let me go!" She yelled while the man's hands moved around her body, his friends just laughed while Katrina was struggled to get free. The gentleman on the other hand had finished his order and got up from his seat, before he walked over to the table where the men were. "I suggest you let the girl go." He ordered as Katrina managaed to wriggled free and ran to the gentleman.

She smiled as the man who had her on his knees got up and started on the gentleman. "You shouldn't mess with us." He stated while the gentleman smirked. "And why is that?" He asked which pissed the man off to no end. The man poked the gentleman in the chest, "You don't know who you are dealing with." He stated. The gentleman however chuckled before he removed his shades, then he punched the man straight in the face the man fell back into his friends were laughing.

As Julia appeared full of hell, "Hey, take it somewhere else!" She ordered while she looked at Katrina. Katrina walked to Julia , "Aunt, he was protecting me." she explained to Julia. Then Matt, Dante and a couple of others got rid of the men, while the gentleman returned to his table. Katrina walked to table 6 where the gentleman was after the men had been chased. Her heart was pounding like mad. "Um...excuse me, sir." Her voice shook as she spoke, the gentleman turned to her.

"How can I help you,miss?" He asked while Katrina was trying her best to keep herself as calm as possible. "I just wanted to say thank you for before." Katrina replied as the gentleman smiled. "You are welcome, my dear. I was only doing what any decent person would do in that situation." He explained. Katrina felt a lot better after speaking with the gentleman, 'He really is a gentleman.' she thought.

Before she returned to her work taking other customers' orders, while she was trying to forget the incident with the men. Her mind was all over the place, "Are you alright, Kat?" Matt asked as Katrina handed him the last few plates. Since Dante had already left and gone home, his older brother had picked him up from the cafe.

**(A/N: One chapter down if you like it let me know. Thank you for reading AlbertWeskerLover)**


	2. Author's note

**(A/N: Chapter 2 is in the middle of a rewrite at the moment since I have unknowingly made a lot of spelling mistakes as well as put in bits which shouldn't be in the story just yet so please bear with me and I apologise for the inconvience everyone. I will try and get it sorted for next week. Thank you for reading so far AlbertWeskerLover)**


	3. Chapter 2: Saved from trouble

Chapter 2: Saved from trouble

Katrina sighed heavily as her shift ast the cafe ended, after she had helped Matt in the kitchen. Katrina went into the locker room and got changed back into her school which was... well for freshmen St Parton's didn't have a uniform. Once she was changed Katrina grabbed her things and left the locker room, she said goodbye to everyone as she went by she had just about reached the front door of the cafe when...

"Oh, Katrina dear." Katrina turned around and seen Julia walking towards her, she had a white envelope in her hand. "What is it, aunt?" Katrina asked only for Julia to hand her the envelope. "One of the customers left it for you." Julia explained. Katrina was clueless as to why a customer had left her a white envelope, so she carefully opened it just in case then a note with a couple of $100 bills attached fell out.

Katrina's eyes widened when she saw the $100 bills since she had only ever seen smaller sized bills e.g. $1, $ 10 and $50. She picked the note and the $100 bills up as she begun to read the note just in case it was a cruel joke with counterfeit $100 bills. The note seemed to be real and read;

_'To the young lady who had served me,  
Attached to this note is my token of  
gratitude for your services._

_Yours sincerely  
A.W.'_

Katrina couldn't help but wonder who had left the envelope, whoever they were they had impressive handwriting. Which told Katrina the writer was highly educated regardless of that she was very flattered by the words on the notes; 'Who is A.W?' she wondered while Julia smiled and handed Katrina the $100 bills back and Katrina quickly put the $100 bills in her purse that was in her school bag.

Julia hugged Katrina before she she left the cafe Katrina took a deep breath then she started to walk home well Julia's house. That was about 4 blocks away from the cafe, but Katrina didn't mind she preferred to walk home since it was peaceful and quiet. Compared to buses etc where there were a lot of people round. Katrina was mildly claustrophobic when it came to dealing with far too many people, she had panic attacks because of it.

**(A/N: Things get violent from now)  
**  
When Katrina was about 1/2 way to Julia's house when she was violently grabbed from behind, she tried to scream but someone's hand was over her mouth as she was then dragged off the street and into an alleyway she struggled the entire time trying to get free. But it didn't work as she was then thrown to the ground straight into a puddle which was left off the rain from the night before. "Uh." Katrina groaned as she tried to get up out of the puddle, but something was stopping her from moving she was hit on the head.

From there things were like a blur Katrina didn't know what was going on all she knew was her clothes were now in tatters, and she was being pinned down by something she could hear laughing all around her. Which told Katrina whatever was going on there was more than one attacker Katrina shook in fear as she tried to remain in control of her senses, but it was proving to be more difficult than she had originally thought.

A short time later her blood ran cold as Katrina felt something or someone take hold of her hips and pulled her towards them, Katrina shut her eyes and waited for the whole thing to blow over. Her silent prayers had been answered since she felt her legs being dropped as what ever it was that had a hold of them fell back, Katrina opened her eyes again and seen the men who had harrassed her in the cafe on the ground out cold.

Katrina had no idea of what had happened as she was then picked up bridal style and carried out of the alley, she fell unconscious she was being carried given what she didnt know was she had been beaten before the men tried to sexually assault her. But her saviour had stopped them before they could do anything more to her than what they had done to her in the alley, there was no one around while Katrina was being carried somewhere.

**(A/N: I am sorry if anyone is upset by this part albertweskerlover let me know)**


	4. Author's Note 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry if chapter 2 upset anyone it was as toned down as I could get it to be if anyone has any ideas how I can improve the chapters I have on Fan Fiction just let me know. Warning for later chapters there will be other chapters which mention sexual assault the story is kind of Katrina's trials in life well she does get through them near enough unharmed. albertweskerlover**


End file.
